


well in my mind we can conquer the world

by summerhurleys



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy, based off of Lady and the Tramp, there's some cussing and some sexual jokes beware, they go to fricking hallmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Niall's and Harry's first anniversary as boyfriends, and they both have plans. Niall doesn't know what Harry's plans are, and feels like he's forgotten completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well in my mind we can conquer the world

**Author's Note:**

> For perniciouslove on tumblr!  
> Heavily based off of Michael Buble and Adele because that's what was on a lot on my Pandora, the title was taken from Michael Buble's "You and I"

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Niall said softly, mostly to himself as he got up from the bed he shared with his boyfriend of a year, Harry Styles.

Harry was still asleep, as was usual for this early in the morning, it only being past seven on that Saturday. Niall would still be asleep too, but today was an important day, the one-year anniversary of this relationship he had with Harry. He had to get up and start with the day of surprises for his boyfriend.

Niall walked into the connecting bathroom, slowly undressing so he could shower up. He looked in the mirror and saw his messy, half-asleep reflection looking back at him with a wide grin. He got out of his pants and went over to the shower, turning it on as he began to hum to himself “Someone Like You” by Van Morrison.

He knew he wanted to treat Harry with breakfast in bed, and maybe a nice trip to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Zayn had also suggested to him that he should give Harry the chance to do what he wants, but he doubted if he was gonna do that or not, he needed his Hazza to do some things for him.

As Niall stepped into the shower and let the steaming hot water pour onto his body, he wondered what Harry had planned for the day…….

xXX

Harry sounded like he was a growling lion as he yawned and opened his foggy eyes that morning, stretching his arms over his head as he sat upright in bed. He could vaguely hear the sound of the shower running, which told him that Niall must have already gotten up. 'He must already have plans.' Harry smirked to himself as he almost practically rolled out of bed, grabbing onto the nightstand so as not to fall to the floor.

He got up onto his feet and shook his head, letting his curly hair fly around, and then coming to a rest messily on his forehead, almost covering his eyes. Harry trotted over to his closet, opening it to see what clothing was in it that he had actually washed the weekend before.

His eyes soon lay on a bright orange heavily-knit sweater which he figures will pop out, more than enough to get the paps on his tail, but he honestly doesn’t care at the moment. Harry wants this day to be perfect. He pulls it off the hanger and then looks over at his pants to see if something will look good with the shirt, he decides on a pair of pale blue jeans.

Harry didn’t want to tell Niall of his plans for the day, he just hopes that nothing goes wrong that day……..

xXx

Niall shivers as he exits the shower and lets the cold air hit his soaking wet body. He quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around his body as he gets out of the bathroom and rushes into the bedroom, where he sees Harry pulling on a bright orange shirt over his head. 

“Heya, Harry.” The Irishman chirped, sparkling grin gracing his face as he goes over to the closet to pick out his own clothes.

“Mornin’ Ni. I have to head over to the studio for some last minute recording for the album, Lou’s gonna be there too.” Harry mumbled as he turned to look at his boyfriend with his stunning emerald eyes.

“Oh,” Niall paused, obviously not seeing Harry’s words coming at all. “Okay, I hope recording goes well then. You’ll text me, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll text. I might not be able to too often though, you know how Management likes to boss us around.”

Niall nodded, now very worried. 'There went the whole breakfast in bed thing. I guess I’ll have to ask Liam what Harry might like as a present.' He thought as he settled on a simple white tank-top grey sweatshirt combo to wear that day, matching it with some navy blue jogging pants and a blue and white snapback.

Harry finished dressing and general prep, going over to Niall and sitting next to him. “Whatcha thinking about in that little crazy brain of yours, Nialler?” he asked, grabbing the snapback and putting it on his head, all the little chocolate brown curls sticking out.

“Just stuff to do with the album release and the tour coming up.” Niall lied, sighing gently as he snatched the hat back from Harry with a forced smile.

“Okay then. I have to be on my way, I’ll text you when I get to the studio, don’t get bored without me and try to use that vibrator I bought! That’s for another day!” the Cheshire native laughed, leaving the room and Niall in it.

xXx

It was only a few hours later, Harry running through the dreary rains of London to get to the place he needed to go if he wanted to get that reservation for that night.

He could see the flashing sign through the darkness of the streets that read 'Coppola’s' in big red and green letters. Harry increased his pace up the street, almost bumping into some pedestrians as he reached the door to the restaurant, forcing it open.

He breathed a heavy sigh as he saw that it was nearly empty, only a few people preparing tables for the evening rush.

“What are you doing in here; we’re not opening for another-“the woman up the front paused as she realized who she was talking to.

“I’ve come here to reserve two seats in private in the back garden section for seven o’ clock this evening. Please.” Harry practically begged. “Put it under my name if you have to!”

The woman nodded frantically as she wrote it down on her reservation booklet in front of her. “It’s all set, Mr. Styles.”

xXx

“Oh my god, thank you for coming to help me! I just can’t believe he’d forget this, it’s out fucking anniversary!” Niall exclaimed as he sat in the taxi with Liam, who seemed perplexed about the whole situation.

“No problem, Niall. I’m just surprised he would do something like this…..It isn’t like Harry at all.” Liam replied, watching as the taxi stopped outside of the Hallmark store they would be shopping at. “Here we are. Let’s not take too long so the paps won’t see us.”

Niall nodded as he followed Liam out of their ride, running across the sidewalk and into the store, the fresh scents of candles filling his nostrils as he entered. 

“Okay….How about we get him a stuffie, surely they have one that’s good in here. Hallmark has everything, or at least Louis said it did…” Liam trailed off as he dragged Niall down an aisle that looked like it was all children’s stuffies.

Suddenly, Niall’s eye was caught on something; he roughly pulled Liam to a halt. “Look at this one, Liam! This is perfect for Harry!”

The stuffie that Niall had seen was a small pink kitten with a shirt that said ‘hug me’ in tiny print, there was also a tag on it indicating it spoke when squeezed.

Liam sighed almost dramatically, and let go of Niall so he could go see the stuffed kitten. When Niall squeezed its tummy, it immediately said “I’m Purrrrr-fect for you!”

“I’m definitely getting this. He’ll love it!”

“All right then, we need to get a card too, Nialler. Come on now.” Liam said pointedly, taking Niall’s hand like a toddler, taking him the cards near the back of the store.

 

xXx

Somehow, Harry was in the same Hallmark, but on the complete opposite side of the store, also looking at cards, ones with Disney characters on them. There was one in particular that he wanted.

It didn’t take him long before he found the one he wanted. It had Lady and the Tramp on the front, from that famous restaurant scene where they doggy-kissed. On the inside, it read “I love the little moments shared with you” 

He smiled to himself as he got the card and a maroon envelope, making his way to the checkout line…..

xXx

Niall had also found a card, even though it was a Valentine’s Day card and hidden in the back, it made him happy none-the-less. It was a sound card with the little dog-looking characters making kissy noises at the receiver of the card.

When they got to checkout, the lady scanning the items did not give a second thought, bagging it up and giving it to Niall, who promptly left the store…….

X a few hours later……X

Niall perked up as his iPhone beeped, alerting that he had a message on it, from Harry. He opened and read the message, which said; Meet me outside of Coppola’s, near that park you like, with the ducks.

He raised his eyebrow at that, but responded with a I’ll be there in ten. Then getting his gifts and leaving the flat…………

xXx

Harry was patiently sitting outside of the restaurant, watching the rain patter to the ground of front of him as he waited for Niall to come to the place. He had his card in his pocket, and he was almost shaking with anticipation of their dinner.

He saw a short form carrying a red umbrella come walking down the street, singing “You and I” by Michael Buble. It was definitely Niall.

Harry sat up from his bench as Niall started going at a run to meet with him.

“Harry! I came as you said!” Niall panted as he made it over to Harry, who took his umbrella and shook it out.

“I see you did, silly. Happy One Year, Niall.” He replied, leaning into Niall, letting the Irishman wrap his arms around his middle.

“You too, Hazza.” The other whispered, nuzzling his head into Harry’s sweatered chest.

They separated and instead chose to hold hands, walking into the restaurant together. The woman up front (we’ll just call her Liz yea?) instantly recognized them and grinned happily as she grabbed two menus and led them through the almost empty place, to the enclosed garden section in the back.

It was dimly lit with multiple-waxed candles at each table, which had checkered cloths draped on them. There were dishes that had sweet-smelling breadsticks wrapped with fake newspapers on the side. The walls of the room had various plants, giving the place a very serene feeling.

“Wow, Harry. What did you do to get this place? Blow the manager?” Niall joked, prodding Harry in the side.

They fell out into laughter as they seated themselves at the table, which was so small that their lanky legs were tangled around eachother as they looked at the menus.

When their waiter came by to take their order, Harry promptly said; “We want one bowl of spaghetti with meatballs, please.”

Niall’s eyes widened slightly as the waiter went off to get their food. “Only one, Harry?”

“We’re sharing it, Ni. Now, I have to give you something before we can eat.”

“Me too, but you go first, you’ve done great so far putting this together.”

Harry chuckled as he pulled out the envelope, sliding it on the table over to Niall, who took the item and slowly opened it.

When he had read it all the way through, he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from crying. 'Niall, even if this card sounds really cliché, I really and truly love you for all the little things about you. I love all the little things about US.' The card had read in Harry’s handwriting.

In the background, “A Song For You” by Michael Buble began to play, making a wide smile appear on Niall’s face, blue eyes brightening up.

“T-Thank you, Harry. I just might cry.” He said, in nearly a whisper.

“Don’t cry, Nialler, this is our night!” Harry tried to reassure his clearly happy boyfriend, reaching over to poke his check.

“I’m trying not to; let me give you your gifts!” Niall blubbered out, grabbing the plastic bag out from beside him, letting Harry take a hold of it.

Harry reached in the bag, taking out the stuffed kitten first; face glowing when he saw what it was. “Wow! Does it make noises and stuff?” he asked happily, looking over at Niall with glittering green eyes.

Niall nodded and watched as Harry squeezed it and it said ‘can I keep you forever?’ He swore his younger boyfriend was about to explode with happiness. “Open the card, ya big kitty.” He joked, prodding the bag on the table, which still had the card in it.

Harry quickly got the card out and practically squealed when the kissy noises came from the card, then laughing. “This is exactly what you’d do if you had your way, wouldn’t it, Niall?”

Niall started laughing hysterically as their food came to the table, steaming hot and delicious smelling.

“Niall. Food. Niall eat.” Harry huffed, sticking his tongue out as he grabbed a fork and poked Niall’s lips with it gently.

Niall calmed himself down enough to begin eating, sometimes commenting when Harry would have a noodle war with a noodle and come out slapped with tomato sauce on his face.

It soon became later in the evening, and they had slowly eaten their way to the bottom of the bowl of spaghetti. Unbeknownst to the both of them, they had the exact same noodle in their mouths.

They chewed their way through the long noodle, and eventually met at a point where they could see what was happening. They just grinned at one another and slowly chewed to the middle, where they kissed.

Just like Lady and the Tramp.


End file.
